


From the Beginning, One More Time

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Starfyr [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M, Gen, Not your average AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an adaptation from RP between myself and the wonderful Kalorri.  Set in the IDW universe which is VERY LOOSELY based on the comics.  I'm trying my hand to make RP into a plausible story so please forgive the choppiness of the scenes.  I'm hoping with practice, it'll smooth out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first Meeting

The dark in New York City was never quiet. At least it was quieter than her usual missions and she sat in the shadows beside the dumpster watching as the mutant worked on a lap top, believing he was alone. The moment the wars started, her family had already sunk underground. Being the kind of people that they were and _knowing_ the people that they knew drew a big red bulls eye on them. And more than anything, her mother wanted to be left alone. With the way humans teamed around on this world, she really couldn't blame her.

But that wasn't the kind of life Wren wanted to lead. She was too young, too curious about the conflicts around her and too driven to do something to improve it. That's when she decided to join the military. Her love of languages made her a prodigy and she excelled in her schooling. The military snapped her up in a heart beat and with their training and her natural athleticism, she became one of their elite, a member of SO-COM. It fed her desire to help and destroy the bad guys so she followed them.

When they started to give her orders against the mutants, her thoughts started changing. 

It was different to go after the terrorists, the people who maimed, raped and killed the innocent. Hell, she went after the mutants who did the same thing, whether it was against humans or other mutants! But to seek out and destroy without a reason-A viable reason? It simply didn't sit well in her soul. In fact, her soul rebelled against that kind of mindlessness every moment it was presented to her. Call it her family roots, call it justice. Hell, call it an old soul that wanted peace. Wren just wanted to do the right thing.

Right now, the right thing was hacking into the military database. She had orders to seek out and destroy any threats, and while the giant turtle paid attention to his screen, she paid attention to his movements. Leaning against the wall, eyes glued to the illumination of the polarized glass, fingers-less than what she had- were flying with such precision that she had to suppress the low whistle she wanted to make. The mutant seemed to know what he was doing. She'd been watching him ever since he settled in this part of her stake out and every passing moment she couldn't believe her luck. He had settled in just when she was going to leave her camoflagued place to look for issues. Issues decided to come to her, plunk on down and start the ball rolling all by itself!

This mutant was different than the others. First of all, he was a turtle humanoid-one hybrid she'd yet to come across in her travels. A mutant holding a big stick-staff, she mentally corrected herself, and on a lap top. It leaned back against the wall and drummed its fingers against the keyboard. "Come on, talk to me."

It wasn't directed at her, but she'd been watching long enough. Her weapon had been out the whole time and this time she trained it on his knee. "I could, but it would ruin the surprise." She was amused and her smile showed through in the tone of her voice. The reaction was immediate. 

Just before she spoke, he tensed, gritting his teeth in the process. "I wasn't talking to you, but you knew that already."

He was afraid and she didn't have to smell it. She saw it in the way he tensed up, the grimace on his face, the wide, wide look in his exotic yet human like eyes. He had no idea where her weapon was trained and yet he assumed it was the worst case scenario. Good. 

"Please tell me you have orders to take me in for questioning."

Even better. Prepared for the worst and yet hoping for the best. As the turtle shifted, she remained still, not revealing any movement or sound. Her aim would be true even in this relaxed pose and she wasn't worried that he was going to run off. He hadn't yet. Maybe it was because of the knowledge that he didn't know where the firearm was trained on him. In fact, the longer they spoke, the less likely Wren was going to haul off and just shoot him. She _wanted_ conversation. She wanted to understand why the government was so hell-bent on trying to rid the world of a people that they had unwittingly created. Was it to cover up a mistake? Was it because they realized they had made a people that contained a will of their own? For a moment, Umbrella Corp colored her thoughts and she grunted softly, her mouth curling into a smile when the turtle jumped at the sound.

"Actually, my orders were to take out any threats by any means possible." Cool, confident. She almost sounded like there was a purr to her voice, but it could have been just the low timber she used. She paused a moment. "Which I could have done as soon as you plunked your tush down there." But she didn't. She could have and yet she was sitting in her nearly invisible spot, having a conversation as if they were discussing the weather or the latest football stats.

 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for that. I usually don't travel alone." He was quiet for a minute, more than likely trying to figure out the best way to get out of this situation. If he didn't travel alone, why was he now? Wren knew he was the only one out here. She waited silently for more information, deciding that patience here would win out over anything else. She _really_ didn't want to shoot him. She wanted to learn more, to understand--to hopefully one day stop the government from executing these people. "I was looking for information, mostly to see how much danger my family and I are in. Looks like I didn't need to crack databases to get that answer."

"Probably not." They both knew full well how much danger he was in. Now more than ever. "Your family's sick? Injured?" She tried to sound nonchalant about it. If he normally didn't travel alone, then why was he now?

Even though she sounded interested, possibly even concerned in his plight, her eyes were still trained on his, waiting to see if he would make a move. They usually did. She usually had to incapacitate them or worse and this one was taking his time. How often did she have the chance to speak to a mutant? Would she ever have the chance to do so again? More and more of her time was getting eaten up by her work to the point where she wasn't having any luck researching what was happening in the world on her own. She knew by now that was the point-a soldier shouldn't have brains to think on their own. Not beyond the simple problem solving of taking out a target and getting back alive, at least.

Wren was really beginning to dislike her position of power.

"What are the other things you were looking for?" For all she knew, he was downloading information right now. One didn't need to have their fingers on a keyboard for that. Her lips pursed as she considered that thought.

The turtle's head shook slowly. He didn't want to make any fast movements even if it was in communication. She caught his brief glance at the laptop and then his gaze shifted back into the shadows in her direction. He couldn't see her. She had hidden herself well. It was what he said next that made her halt her over confident attitude and really pay attention. "Orders, locations of interest. I need to know how close you are to us because we kind of want to stay among the living," he said, frowning deeply as he knew that she was likely itching to remove him from that. "My family is the one that's fighting _against_ the Foot Clan. We're not friends with them." He snorted. "I know you probably don't believe me. Just trust me when I say that I'd love nothing more than to pay them back for the things they've done."

The _Foot._

If there was one thing she couldn't abide by, it was _that_. Wren had seen first hand their methods of torture and information extraction. How she managed to survive was anyone's guess. She knew she should have been gone long ago because of them. The man who lead them-no- the _demon_ who was in charge chilled her blood. It was one of the few things that could do that to her, these days.

The thought did cross her mind that this guy was pulling bullshit to avoid getting killed. Hell, she'd do the same thing if the roles were switched. But the conviction in his voice and the slight change in posture indicated sincerity. Well, shit. No matter what her orders said, no matter how pig-headed the government was, she knew deep down that the US wasn't going to get rid of the Foot all on its own. This wasn't freaking Osama Bin Laden.

She shifted her weapon, showing the biggest sign of trust that she had in a long time towards another. A _very_ long time. Flicking the safety on, she slowly holstered the gun. "I believe you," she responded. "Trust is another story, though, so you need to work with me. I've put my firearm away in trust that you aren't going to bolt or blitz me." There was a wry tone to her voice as she continued. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Hope you don't prove me wrong." There were some knives hidden on her person if her guts were telling her wrong. They never steered her in the path of harm.

Wren gestured, showing a gloved hand in the soft light. It was slender with graceful fingers- something one wouldn't see on a warrior. "How many are in your family? Is that computer inside?"

She made the first move. Now it was the turtle's turn to show some trust. Next move. His first move was the deep sigh and the slump as if he were a puppet and the strings had been cut. Wren couldn't help but smile a bit, the smugness gone. He took a quick glance to the computer then nodded. "Yeah, it's in. I was only looking for documents, not trying to sabotage anything. Of course, if I felt like there was a mistake, I'd correct it," he said, closing the laptop and setting it aside as he took the offered hand with his own.

Standing up, Don smiled lightly. "I'm Donatello. I've got three brothers and a father but we could probably count two humans plus one more mutant on our side as part of the family." That was at least some pertinent information.

He took a moment before turning around to show Wren his shell. "I don't know how much proof it is but if you know the pig and the rhino, _this_ is what they did to me," Donnie muttered, knowing that the scar on his shell would speak volumes. "Bebop and Rocksteady under Shredder's orders."

Had he messed with something he was going to put it right again. That notion itself was endearing. "Wren," she offered. "One brother, a set of parents and an aunt and uncle. I haven't seen them in a few years." For reasons that she didn't feel needed disclosing.

Wren remembered enough of biology class to know that the carapace of a turtle was essentially their spine and ribs. A crack could seriously impede their breathing, not to mention allow all sorts of horrible bacteria inside. What Donatello was showing her was beyond all of that. It looked like he'd been run over by several semis and then jack hammered. 

Her question was immediate after the sharp inhale. "How are you _not_ dead?" It was a legitimate question. If not dead, then why was he standing there, perfectly healthy and not paralyzed or contain some other malady? The mutant had muscle and with the shell, she knew that if he chose to fight, she'd have an issue on her hands.

"I was very close to it. If I didn't have a friend who knew exactly what to do, I wouldn't be here," Donnie said, turning around again. "Let's just say it's complicated for now." He wasn't about to sell Fugitoid or Harold down the river as he knew that he could also be taken for a ride at any time.

As he turned around, she unsnapped her glove, pulling it off and then pulling up part of her sleeve. There was a spider webbing of scars on her hand that disappeared up under her dark clothing. Every line was razor thin as if she'd been sawed by a wire. Many times and it was very likely in many places. "They wanted my intel. Not the mutants, but the Foot themselves...It's what he ordered them to do." 

However, seeing those scars made him think twice about that. Wren had also been tortured at the hands of Oroku Saki, being asked for intelligence of some kind. Whatever it might be, Donnie had no idea. Normally they weren't into the government deal but, as he knew, he could have been trying to figure out extra information on Burnow Island before the Technodrome incident.

"The Foot Clan is only out for itself and whatever they want. I'm sorry we couldn't stop what happened to you." He frowned, knowing his next words might break the truce they had. "I wish I could give you more information but I can't endanger my family. Not yet."

She had her secrets, he had his. Wren gave a little half shrug, honestly not caring that he wasn't going to spill his guts to her about his life story. He really had no reason or obligation to. Just as she had no reason to divulge what Saki wanted from her. "It wasn't your place to stop them for me.

"Family is the most important thing in life. I don't blame you for keeping them safe." There was a wry smile on her face when she said that. "It's my last night on this assignment. I get to spend a week in Texas with all of those lovely open carry weapons crazies." Her wry smile turned into a mischevious grin. It was open code. She had another job on the line, but couldn't say where or what it was-not that she was going to tell the new acquaintance. Texas was her usual description for classified information. "There's going to be a half dozen of me out on the south side until I get back. Then they'll be reassigned to the north."

Wren decided that this initial meeting had lasted long enough. Lingering too long in one place for either of them was a bad idea. "The pros about that is they're not as quiet as I am," she started as she tugged her sleeve down and her glove back on. "The con is that they don't like to think outside of the box as I do. Don't come out here alone, Donatello. Avoid this sector if you can. If you need to find me, I'll find you." Okay, so that was a dumb thing to say. But she could track him, she knew she could. Wren was out here long enough to more or less 'tag' him in a way. She wasn't going to forget him anytime soon. Ever, really. They had a common foe and that was enough to become a team, in her eyes. Wren didn't tell the turtle anything else, but her eyes lingered on the laptop he had set down. They flicked back up, the hardened silver tone softening just a bit as she offered her hand. "It's been a pleasure."

Hearing that she valued family as much as he did earned Wren a few more points of trust on Donnie's side. She could have easily killed him as the shell covering most of his body only protected him so much. A shot to the head or any other extremity would do the trick of incapacitating or outright killing him.

The information freely given was filed away to write down later. This meant that they were still slightly free to move around the city even with a place sectioned off for military work. He nodded. "No more travelling alone for any of us." He took the offered hand and gave it a good shake before he picked his laptop up again. "Thanks for the info, that's all I was looking for. Take care of yourself, Wren."

Maybe they would meet again, maybe they wouldn't. As Donnie quickly made his way up to the rooftops of New York, part of him hoped that they'd found another ally. It was better than making another enemy.


	2. The Auger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character death. GORE. 
> 
> Wren and Donatello meet again and discover that it was just dumb luck. Providence seems to be moving them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: This series stems from an RP/round robin thing between myself and Kalorri. Credit also goes to her since she was my Donatello in all of this crazy choas. However! Fic writing is mine so it will be paraphrased in Kalorri parts (except for the intro.) I like to consider this more of an exercise on meshing two people's writing styles together. I need the practice.

How things changed in nearly ten days. Just ten days after his meeting with Wren saw him running after the rumor that the Foot were making a move. They wanted control and they weren't shy about being aggressive about it.

It was fortunate that it was completely out of the sector taken over by the military which meant that the turtle brothers could spread out. With new ways to contact one another via communicators, it afforded them a mobility they just didn't have previously.

Donatello was the one who saw Wren first this time. He grinned a little, pausing far enough away that he was sure she wouldn't hear him. He quickly relayed locations and instructions to stay away from any humans seen as they were likely military. Leo was the one who told them to just watch until he gave the order to intervene.

Satisfied that their communications were now silent, Donnie approached Wren and cleared his throat. "Fancy meeting you here." So lame. "Nice to see you survived the crazies in Texas."

Ten days was a long time in Wren's world. Still wearing dark colors but not the rest of her combat gear, she was on one of the street corners, half in the shadow of the alley, looking like she was chatting on her phone. The conversation was soft, almost sultry. The past ten days had her tense. The assignment didn't really go as planned and it left her jumpy. Hearing Donatello's voice she swerved, hand already going to her waist and then freezing. There was a healing gash by her temple, still marked by the steri-strips adhered to keep the skin edges in place. Wren relaxed, leaning heavily against the wall once she recognized who it was and pulled her hand away from her waist as she kept up the conversation.

"Hey, I gotta go. My boyfriend's here and you know how he's the jealous type, okay? Don't wait up for me." Even though she looked startled, her voice never changed timbre and flowed seamlessly. "Hey, flyboy," she started with a smirk as she made certain her phone disconnected properly. "Yeah, Texas was _awesome_. Even got a little souvenior from there." Her hand pointed to her wound. "I didn't want to take leave so they put me on humanitarian work back up here." 

It was easy to tell she didn't feel comfortable here. Here eyes kept going to the shadows, looking for trouble. Pocketing her phone, she offered Donatello a more genuine smile. "Nice to see you're in one piece. How's the fam?"

Don could feel the darkening of his skin as the flush crept up his cheeks and down his neck. He'd _never_ been called anyone's boyfriend-this life or the last one. It was something he didn't know how to handle except for giving an awkward cough before she disconnected her phone. "It doesn't look so bad, just a scratch. Unless you're telling me you're working on a concussion and then I'll be the first to tell you that you should have taken them up on leave." Hell. He was speaking to her like an old friend and this was only their second meeting! It seemed as if she didn't mind his assertasion about her condition, either. She was smiling. Focus, Donnie. Wren asked about his family so he should answer. "Not too bad. My brothers are up above in position - or should be. All we need to know if this show is going to get rowdy or not." He paused a moment more, noting that she was still focused on him, her smile soft. His response was a smirk of his own. "Why, were you worried about me? A sledgehammer to my shell couldn't keep me down so what hope does anything else have?"

"Fleshwounds are nothing." Her eyes fluttered a bit in dismissal of her wound. "The Knights of Knee are not as effective as they believe themselves to be." Concussion was ruled out at the medical center before flying back to New York. There was a more interesting thing to latch onto. Wren found it interesting _and_ amusing that he got a little twitterpated because of it. "What, I'm not allowed to be worried about you? There's a lot more out there than sledgehammers." 

"I'm flattered," he teased, chuckling lightly. "They still have to catch me and a well-trained ninja is hard to pin down."

 _Ninja_. That explained a bit and she filed that away. How would she stand up to a fully trained ninja? Well, she'd put up a fight, that was for sure. Her eyes caught his wandering and she made a soft sound. "He won't come now. I moved a few blocks down when our twenty minute mark passed. We agreed that if we can't make it within 20 minutes, we lay low and don't bother for a few days." Finally she sighed, looking back out to the darkness. "My informant was supposed to be here two hours ago." That worried her. This informant was reliable and not easily flappable. They'd been working together for over a year now and she'd grown accustomed to being considered his 'shadow' when he went into the deeper sections of his undercover work. "I can only assume we're going to have a bang up party," she said softly, rubbing her upper arms with both hands. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Informant? Of _course_ she'd have an informant! SO-COM, Donnie! The thought sobered him from this strange and vaguely exciting impromtu flirting exercise. She was a member of the military and he....he was a mutant turtle. A non-human. Surely her joking about him being a boyfriend was just something manifesting from nerves. "Which means your informant might be sitting in front of Shredder right now. He might have already told them where you'll be depending on how resistant he is to torture." Even as he spoke, Donnie was looking around. If her informant arrived now, he needed to disappear into the shadows as quickly as possible. "Are there others here?"

It didn't make the gnawing in her gut ease any. She had a bad, _bad_ feeling about all of this and she couldn't shake it. Being jittery about all of this was going to get her killed and she mentally chastised herself. If her informant was picked up by the Shredder.... she knew what he could be going through right now. 

Wren took a deep breath, closed her eyes and held it to a count of ten. Now wasn't the time to lose focus and as she worked to settle herself she unconsciously moved towards Donatello, sliding a bit against the wall in the process. As much as she insisted she was strong and capable and she didn't need anyone or anything there were moments where she just wanted to be pampered. As if a shred of comfort was usually pampering. Letting the air out slowly, she listened to the next question and opened her eyes, trained on the initial meeting spot in the distance.

"No. I've already risked too much for this and I wasn't going to pull rank and put more lives at risk. They don't understand."

Something changed in the shadows by the one lamp in the distance. If she was going to say anything beyond that it stuck in her throat and she froze, keeping her position against the wall. It wasn't a stray that was moving, lurching by the alleyway. Her stomach dropped out as the scene played out. The dark skinned man held by knife point with two of the Foot.

In the next blink there was a gurgle and a spray of red and she wasn't thinking any more but ready to go and dart over there, her jaw hurting from how hard her teeth were clenching together. It was all she could do to not call out or say anything but the protest was screaming from all of her muscles and and eyes. She missed the sniper on one of the other buildings, training on her as she started to jump out and try and do something.

He whipped around to see what Wren did, eyes going wide. Oh god, he'd let himself get distracted and that was the worst thing he could have possibly done. His brothers and father were going to throw him in a pit of coals if he lived past this encounter.

At the least, he noticed the sniper on the building and moved quickly to push Wren out of his reach. " _Don't,_ " he hissed, his eyes quickly scanning the area. "Stay put and stay quiet."

Wren would have been among the not breathing had she gone out there. Don's push brought her back to the present and she glared at him even though her anger was not directed towards him, crouching down as she prepared her weapon, looking up directly above them to make certain they were cleared. She half listened in on his side of the conversation, hoping that his brothers weren't about to go and try and stop the Foot out there. 

Reaching up to his ear, he pressed the button on his communicator. "We've got a situation, Leo. There's a sniper over here, they've killed someone and another person's in danger."

" _How the hell did that happen while you're over there, Donnie?_ " Raph's voice cut in.

"Not important right now. There's something big going on here."

" _Donnie's right. Do a sweep of your perimeters, I'll take care of that sniper on the roof, Donnie._ " Leo, ever the voice of reason.

Clicking off his communicator, he looked to Wren. "Mind telling me what you know while I've got some time?" He pulled his staff from its holster, clutching it tightly.

"He wants me because he believes I can help him," she started hoarsely, eyes glassy as she watched the area. Foot were creeping out, dragging the limp body out to the middle of the street and drop it so the blood could pool beneath it. They were waiting for her. And in a matter of seconds another one was busily hacking at the body while the others provided cover, the wet sounds hitting her ears and making her stomach lurch dangerously.

There was a low whine from her and she turned away, smacking her shoulder against the wall with a low thud as she stared at the dark alleyway behind her. She couldn't help him anymore. She couldn't even help herself and her firearm hung limply in her fingers. "Brian was the one who pulled me out of that blasted place. It's why he offered to do this. A-and this is how he's repaid? _Shit._ " Maybe she shouldn't have been so affected-after all, she was SO-COM, but in the same breath she'd never been in a position where someone close to her was being chopped up and used as bait.

Wren hated this. She was helpless. Everything she was trained to tolerate and fight against went out the proverbial window because of what the Foot did to her two years ago. She _hated_ this feeling with all her might and it was all she could do to stay there and listen to what they were doing. The heel of one hand jammed into her eye as she felt her throat constrict. She needed to get out of there or she was going to be sick or pass out or something. She even flinched when she heard the sound of entrails hitting pavement and the Foot were laughing about it. "I must be going mad. There can't be another reason for this." The next thing she muttered was soft. It was a voice that came from her as if she wasn't in the middle of a life or death situation. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Donatello?"

Donnie kept his mouth shut for the time being as he could see that Wren wasn't exactly fit to be left alone. Once more he felt like he was becoming a part of something bigger. As if they hadn't already become embroiled in a war of gods and goddesses, spirits that used them as pawns. Now it felt as if there was someone else who was tangled in the web along with them. He was glad she couldn't hear the chatter he did. Mikey sounded detached and fascinated as he described the Foot hacking up the person before them. _They're laughing about it._

Her question made him tense and he didn't answer right away. Eventually he nodded lightly. "I didn't until recently. There's some things that even science can't explain. Why? Does this have something to do with that?" Maybe when they weren't in danger of being surrounded by the Foot, he'd fill her in on his thoughts. It all depended on how she wanted to answer his question.

"They're mocking me by pretending to be augers. And they're destroying that body now so that the most damage is inflicted upon the soul. It'll take days to free it." She fell quiet again, chewing on her lip as she contemplated what to tell the mutant. She's already said too much-things that even the government and her superiors didn't know. Why was she so trusting of this one person when she told others nothing of her life or how she was brought up? She shouldn't be. She had no reason to and yet she kept going.

"They think I can shove a soul into a body or rip it out of one."

Her reflexes made her move before she even realized it and she turned 180 to see the slender form drop down. With one shot the Foot was dead but higher up she could tell there were more. She was already aiming and firing, one shot per Foot. It was pointless by now to keep her weapon silent and they were going to be overwhelmed in a moment. She kept her eyes trained on the enemy and cursed under her breath when she saw flashes of silver fly from their hands.

Oh no. Oh _shit_.

He didn't get a chance to say much of anything before he was tasked to deflect the shuriken, responding with some of his own. Both were on target, landing between the eyes of the Foot soldiers and dropping them where they stood. Donnie quickly turned his communicator back on, his heart hammering in his chest. "Leo, are we clear? We need to go back _now._ It was a trap but not for us."

Hell. Wren kept her eyes peeled for more Foot, falling back onto her training to keep her calm and focused. They must have known all along that Brian was with her. They were only waiting for the best time to pick him off and draw her out into the open. She should have _seen_ this coming! But she hadn't, and now she couldn't even allow grief to enter her system. Now she was at the mercy of mutants in order to see her way out of this alive. There could have been worse things to be a part of.

The urgency was picked up by Leonardo who was obviously confused but he was more than aware that his brothers wouldn't request a retreat without good reason. " _Clear on this side. Mikey, Raph?_ "

" _Heading right for you, bro_ ," Raph said, his voice tight. Mikey responded in turn, leaving Donatello as the only one left on the ground while the other three were on the rooftops. Their destination was the same so they already knew where to go, all they needed to worry about was actually getting there.

"I have someone with me. Just trust me that we'll want to talk to her."

Utter silence on the other end. It was Leo who picked up the slack. " _Make sure you're not followed. I'm trusting your judgement on this, Don."_

Turning his communicator off, he nodded to Wren. "Take anything off that can be traced via GPS or satellite. _Everything_ including your phone. I'm trusting you to do this for us because I can't take the risk you'll lead someone to our home. Do it while we're working our way to the rooftops. Do it quietly." He didn't give her a chance to protest as he took Wren's arm, tugging insistently in the direction of the nearest fire escape. He had a very clear idea of what was going on and he could only think of getting Wren out of the Shredder's grip.


End file.
